


Mha/slight xmen crossover.

by Cosmic_skye



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Crossover, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has Panic Attacks, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_skye/pseuds/Cosmic_skye
Summary: Mha ficTags: izuku has a quirk, parental Aizawa shouta, xmen crossover, mha crossover, izuku has panic attacks, izuku has anxiety, bamf Izuku, smart Izuku, possible op Izuku, possible Izuku has One for All, Dadzawa.Premis: izuku has Professor Xs powers. But he cant understand what they're saying or who they are so he tries pushing them down and blocking then out, but in times of high stress he loses his control over it and all the voices rush back and it hurts him. Shouta is out foing whatever it is he does at this time of day and happens to hear panicked breathing and muffled crying and goes to help.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku
Kudos: 36





	Mha/slight xmen crossover.

Starts with?: Hes having a full blown panic attack on his way home when Shouta finds him and after hearing Izuku mumble about the pain being for him quirk, Eraser erases his quirk and for the first time in forever his mind is quiet. He doesnt hear the voices bashing against his head and he doesnt feel the pressure of the bubble he contains them in when he ignores them. And he cries. Because this is the closest thing Izukus had to peace since his quirk showed up 7-8 years ago. Shouta blinks and it all comes rushing back like a bullet train. And now Izukus crying for the pain. Shouta blinks a few times panicking about this crying child before reactivating his quirk and searching his pockets for a pair of quirk suppressing cuffs. He puts them of Izuku and quick and gently as he can while his quirk is active and Izuku isn't thrashing about from the pain. Once they're on and Izuku is still crying from the lack of pain again, he sits down and watches the child, giving him a few moments to come back from what just happened. When his breathing slows down along with the tears Shouta says "hey" very gently letting his presence be known. Izukus head shoots up and stares at Eraser giving him a chance to get a good look at him. Hes got tears and a bit of snot falling from his face and heavy dark bags under his eyes from a lack of sleep. But his hair is soft looking and shiny if not a little wild. And eyes that might just put emeralds to shame. Izuku after identifying his savior as the underground Pro hero Eraserhead, he smiles a smile that allows the peace he is feeling to shine through. Izuku says thank you in the most sincere tone Shouta has ever heard.   
They talk about what happened, about what Izukus quirk was and how hes bullied and what triggers panic attacks. Shouta offers to help find a way to get better control of the quirk.   
They work on it for a couple years before UA and by the end of it Izuku has learned to not only turn his quirk off, but when its on he seems to be able to locate people based on their emotions and only hear the thought of people who are exhibiting like fear, he would be able to feel where people who are afraid are and run for help. His range increases as he gets physically or mentally stronger and he can choose to shrink the proximity of the feelings and voices of people that he can hear. So instead of hearing everyone in Musutafu, only hearing those in a blocks radius to him. Also being able to push the distance from himself, so he'd hear up to like a block out but not within 50 feet of himself.( He still does hero analysis. Cabt have a good Izuku story without his Hero Analysis For The Future 1-14.) Shouta found some people who could help him with controlling his quirk and helping him any way he could, including training him to be an underground hero. Inko can have any roll, ei: loving, dead, abusive ect. 

Optional: izuku becomes a vigilante with or without Shoutas blessing being able to find people in need, but also being able to hear when a hero is coming closer based on their feelings or proximity and being able to avoid all heroes who come. Usually able to take care of the problem before they get there or always being able to get away after having the hero finish off the final villain/criminal giving himself time to escape.   
( Mini-Optional: izuku leaves some form of calling card. Here are some options : Could be an actual calling card with his vigilante name and the number for his encripred phone. Could be like spidey, leaving notes for the police but instead of a little spider, a little cloud with a head poking through it, like he has his head in the clouds? Or something else entirely.)

Optional: izuku meets all might. (Could be because of the slime villain, could be another way.) Anyway, as Izuku increases the amount of OFA he can use it also allows him to be able to better pinpoint people based off if he knows them or even just a name or better identify what people are feeling and being able to find people who are crying happy tears based on their overwhelming joy or people who are predators looking for their next victim from their sadistic glee or find a little girl who is so scared of being hurt over and over again and again from their complete terror. 

Idk if anyone would want to write this story, but I thought I'd throw it out there with some suggestions. I'm not the greatest at gathering my thoughts or writing for that matter, and I wouldn't want to butcher a possibly great story if written well enough. If anyone would like to take this on I will be an avid follower. Leave a comment if this might be something you'd like to take on or if you have any suggestions to the story.


End file.
